Bellona's bar and eatery
by Gotta-get-whatever-your-smokin
Summary: College drop out Piper McLean works at Bellona's and is content with her occasional flings, except for of course her long standing crush on the blonde beauty who sits in the corner reading and only orders ridiculously fancy drinks. Until of course Regna successful prosecutor and younger sister to Hylla, the owner of Bellona's, comes home early for the holidays. Mortal AU
1. Chapter 1

Piper finished cleaning off the bar and surveyed the room, it was the early hours of the morning and most people had already stumbled off elsewhere.

Giving up on the counter with a sigh of resignation, this place would never be clean, she untied her apron strings and shoved the wrinkled navy cloth into her bag.

'BELLONAS' wasn't the worst place to work, not by a long shot, if you discounted the dirt and the broken sign, drunkards and flirts, it was a pretty decent place.

Besides working here was better than scrounging off her billionaire dad, far better.

It was run by Hylla, the original owner's daughter, a ridiculously attractive Porto Rican with a rich tan and thick dark hair who was pushing thirty, and her long term girlfriend , a cute girl she met in college, Kinzie.

It had a reputation for the best beer in manhattan (among some) and for the lack of trouble, Frank Zhang was a real teddy bear but his sheer size put off most wrong doers and if that wasn't enough Hylla and Kinzie's sorority sisters were always about wielding baseball bats and stiletto heels alike.

Leaning against the bar gave her a good view of the whole room.

She could see the hunters, the college girls soccer team, in the corner planning their next match. Fourteen year old Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo's, their left wing, kid brother playing on his Nintendo the bright screen illuminating the dark circles under his eyes and his skinny cheeks.

Sixteen year old Leo drunkenly moping against the bar. His foster brother Percy, Piper's best friend, was working away in the kitchen, for all she was worried about Leo she knew Percy would get him home safely.

Hazel Levesque, a cute art major Piper had had a fling with two summers before, was curled up in a booth sketching while she waited on her boyfriend Frank to finish his shift.

And then in the far corner of the room, sitting on her own was a pretty girl with thick blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. Piper's breath hitched. She was beautiful, undeniably beautiful. She had started coming in around the starry of term and Piper still hadn't the courage to go up and talk to her.

Someone cleared their throat to catch her attention. Whirling around, embarrassed to be caught staring, she came face to face with another goddess.

Thick black hair pulled back in a braid, a crisp white blouse with loose navy blue slacks and a pair of far too high heels, created an expensive looking ensemble that was far too out of place for the bar.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, slightly accented English washing over Piper, she looked impatient it took her a moment to realise she had to reply.

"Ah uh yes, I'm sorry" she ran a hand through her own messy hair, suddenly acutely aware of her whiskey stained jeans and the old camp shirt that smelt like a mix of cigarette smoke and sweat.

"Can I help you?" She asked trying her best to sound professional.

"Indeed, I am looking for my sister, Hylla" She stated flicking a piece of invisible lint from the collar of her blouse.

"Ah see well she isn't actually here right now" sister? Of course sister, Hylla had said she had a sister.

For some reason she felt like she had personally offended the woman, not having the location of her sister , like she had somehow failed her.

"I see" she sounded disappointed "uh well I'm just getting off my shift now so, like, I don't think I'm going to be much use to you I'm actually -"

She had taken a step backwards slipped on the loose apron strings trailing out if her bag, resting on the floor by the bar, and had landed on her ass.

The woman made no move to help her up, so she just sat there dazed. Her brain was overloaded, pretty girls had always been her forte, but strong beautiful women? She was a bust.

Luckily Percy sidled out of the kitchen, stepped between them and sent the woman on her way. She flopped backwards, intending to lie on the floor in humiliation but just succeeded in smacking the back of her head off the chipped wood of the bar.

Howling in pain she clutched her head as Percy slid his hands under her to haul her to her feet. "What was that you were saying? About me not being able to talk to hot guys? Huh?" He joked handing her her bag, "need a lift? Or you can crash at my place my mums making Lasagna"

"Sold " she agreed cringing as she caught sight of not only herself in the mirror behind the bar, but the blind beauty smiling at her ( read laughing at her) from across the room, one perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow raised questioningly before she turned back to her book. Slumping against Percy she said her goodbyes before heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own PJO or HOO

I am still deciding on relationships for the future but I though I should make the ages of all the characters clearer for relationships sake.

Annabeth: 23

Hazel: 23

Rachel: 16

McLean's: Tristan McLean:45+ Aphrodite Beauregard McLean: 40+ Piper McLean:18, Drew McLean:23, Silena Beauregard: 24 (moved away)

Blofis': Percy Jackson: 18, Leo Blofis(fostered by Sally and Paul): 16, Tyson Blofis: 14 , Ella Blofis: 11, Paul Blofis: 35+ Sally Blofis: 35+

Jacksons: Poseidon Jackson:45+ Amphitrite Jackson: 35+, (Percy:17), Triton Jackson: 24

Arellano's: Hylla Ramirez- Arellano : 29, (Kinzie(girlfriend): 27), Reyna Ramirez- Arellano:25

Graces: Jupiter Grace:50+, Juno Grace: 45+ Heracles Grace:24, Thalia Grace: 23, Jason Grace:18, Artemis Grace:29, Apollo Grace: 29

Di Angelo's: Hades Di Angelo:45+ Persephone Di Angelo:30+ Thanatos Di Angelo:18 Nico Di Angelo: 14, Bianca Di Angelo: 21,

La Rues: Ares La Rue:45+, Clarisse La Rue:27, Emily Zhang: 40+, Frank Zhang: 25, Phoebe La Rue: 24

Hunters:Coach: Artemis Grace:29, Captain(Goalie):Zoe Nightshade: 23, Vice-Captain(striker): Thalia Grace:23, Left Wing: Bianca Di Angelo: 21, Right Wing: Phoebe La Rue: 24

Pre-Existing Relationships with an impact on the story: okay first off no flames not all the relationships will continue just leave a review saying if you would prefer a relationship change an I'll see how badly it would effect the story. Remember these are just current or previous relationships to set up boundaries for the story.

•Drew McLean and Thalia Grace: I think their outgoing personalities would clash a lot and I like the idea of their relationship, it's effect on the story isn't definitely but I have some ideas for them already.

•Artemis Grace and Zoe Nightshade: A student Teacher (or more accurately a coach-player relationship) relationship, I like the idea of them sneaking around thinking no one else knows but really all the hunters have been keeping tabs and placing bets at how fast they move. Thalia and Phoebe have already started wedding planning.

•Tyson Blofis and Nico Di Angelo: Not sure if this will continue, hold on to your flames, but I always pictured Tyson as a smaller Percy with lighter hair and he was always do happy and Nico needs some happy.

•Jason Grace and Bianca Di Angelo: I can kind of see these two working out. Both are shown to be loyal but want to break away from responsibilities , For Jason it is the legion and for Bianca her little brother. Both are also shown to still care, Jason working with both Camps. Bianca collecting the hades figurine for Nico.

•Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare: Broken up but still friends relationship might effect friendships among the Characters.

•Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque: They shouldn't interfere too much but I have a short story line for them later on.

-(story starts below)-

She awoke to her phone buzzing, loudly. Groaning she tried to burrow back under the covers ignoring her phone obnoxiously blaring 'single ladies', she swore she was never letting Percy at her phone again, she still hadn't figured out how to change the song back.

Grabbing blindly for her phone she pulled it under the covers with her and peered bleary eyed at the screen which flashed cheerfully 6:11, 29 minutes to get to work.

From: Kinzie:

Extra Shift: December 23rd, big break 4 us we have got a catering contract 4 Chrstmas Ball College. Need U 2 work. Email you the details L8R

Shooting back a reply she groaned, they had done some catering for smaller college events but it sucked because everyone looked down at them, and to think if they knew who her parents were they would be grovelling and yelling 'we are not worthy' on top of that her sister Drew would most likely be attending, little and arts scholarship would come to rub it in.

Drew could be a real bitch but she was the one who had helped her get out of the house. Away from her parents and making her own way. So she owed here. Big time.

From: Piper

K. Ovrtime pay? That's what Nxt week?

From:Kinzie

Usual Ovrtime, yeah Nxt week 23rd did U read my Txt? R U nearly here?

From: Piper

Yup On bus

Scrambling out of bed she pulled on clean jeans and a redshirt brushed her teeth and dragged a brush through her hair she pulled her boots on while hopping out the door.

Taking the stars two at a time, the lift hadn't worked since the first Halloween she moved in when Leo, Percy and Herself had set off fireworks inside of it.

Spotting Paul, Percy's StepFather and her Neighbour, collecting post she waved to him as she sprinted out the door and down the street.

Not bothering to wait for a bus she grabbed her bike, leaning unlocked against the stone wall, swung on and peddled like an Olympic Cyclist towards Bellona's.

She made it in the door just on time.

She spotted Percy through the hatch to the kitchen cleaning up and moving things around for the breakfast crowd. Surprisingly their was a breakfast crowd. A lot of people forgot Bellona's was also an eatery but college students and some locals would drop by in the morning to pick up a fry to go on their way to and fro.

Chucking her bag under the Bar and pulling on her apron she sighed with relief sitting up on the bar.

The room was pretty empty, a hungover Leo Valdez Blofis was sipping water at the bar and looked no better than she did, in his school shirt and tie with rumpled jeans. Grabbing an aspirin from her bag she pasted on her brightest smile sure to annoy him and sauntered over.

"Hey Repair Boy, you do know Saturdays not a school day right?" She asked cheerfully placing the aspirin onto the bar, "I hate you" he mumbled not looking up "have an aspirin?" He added hopefully. She elbowed him and shoved the tablet all put under his nose "thanks, Didn't want Sally and Paul to think I was drinking, they get so protective of me"

For all his whining he couldn't hide the pleased smile. He had moved in with the Blofis' when he was twelve and from what she had heard about his past, he didn't say a lot, they were the only foster family to pass his test with flying colours. Their main brownie points coming from the fact that they genuinely cared about him.

Turning away she grabbed a cloth to wipe away the worst of last nights mess. She had cleaned before she left but somehow there was always some suspicious stains the next morning, she was glad she didn't have the late shift.

"Tell me your sorrows" she joked as she checked out the rest of the main room. She spotted her sister and Thalia sharing breakfast in a corner booth and spared them a smile. One they returned almost perfectly in sync.

Jason Grace and Bianca Di Angelo were spread out together, their booth covered in books and notepaper as they flirted and studied, Nico holding his usual spot under the table hollowed eyes and fingers like lightning as he played some video game. The only difference was Percy's half brother Tyson was leaning against the taller boy, Nico looking happier than last night, the Blofis' puppy Mrs O Leary sleeping across the boys knees.

Percy sauntered out of the kitchen with a grin plastered to his face. "I am finished " he exclaimed "and we have … an hour before anyone else arrived let's go tease my brother and Di Angelo.

He vaulted the bar and gestured for her to follow. Lifting the hatch she followed him. Carefully edging around Leo who had fallen asleep drooling on the wooden counter.

Sliding into the booth across the table from Bianca and Jason after Percy she greeted them both.

She like them really, but Jason was an ex, she had far too many, and Bianca was far too kind for her. The most interesting conversation at the table was when Tyson and Nico surfaced to beg for food. Handing them the keys to the kitchen in return for a level of Mario Kart on the Nintendo gamer, one of the newer ones she hadn't bothered to buy yet.

Ignoring the conversation she drove around as a little green dude shooting shells and banana peels at anyone who came near until the boys came back with armfuls of chips and salted peanuts to demand back their game.

"Oh cool you completed the Bowser mini Quest" Tyson commented as he snatched the device from her hands to peer at her score. She smiled at Nico encouragingly as he wolfed through the food. With Bianca busy trying to break away from her parents at college and his father and stepmother distant nobody really made sure he ate or slept so whenever one of the gang saw him they were always shoving pillows and food at him.

She was pretty sure Percy had scared him last year when he had handed him this huge Nico sized Cardboard boy full of not perishables and Sleepwear.

Somewhere in the Di Angelo mansion there was a room filled with Hot Chocolate sachets and biscuits , a hello kitty brand travel kettle and the whole Pokémon sleep collection, including collectible sleeping bag, pyjamas and hot water bottle.

He stopped eating to look up at her challenging, jaw set. The flower was ruined by his long curls and doe eyes but she wasn't going to tell him.

Hands up in mock surrender the turned back to the conversation.

"-ther is sponsoring the ball so we have to attend, which sucks but it's great that you guys will be there" Jason enthused "as staff" Percy interjected a strange tone to his words

"well yes but we can talk and hide in the kitchen with you, help out in return of a hiding place" Thalia Joked leaning over from the other booth.

"Oh no I have out outfits already picked there is no way you're skipping out this time"Drew warned "oh so you two are going as well "

Blah blah. Blah blah blah.

Apologising she slid from the booth. Setting out some menus she turned to head into the back room, walking small bang into Hylla's sister.

Or more accurately Hylla's sister's chest.

Why was everyone else so tall?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own PJO or HOO

* * *

><p>Keeping her eyes low and her shoulders hunched she slipped through the crowds. Twisting out of the way of students and locals alike to get behind the bar.<p>

Tears pricking at her eyes, fists clenched so right her knuckles had turned white as she remembered what had happened earlier

_'Excuse me?' Reyna voiced as she tried to move past 'huh?' Her face was scarlet in embarrassment, of all the things to do, walking smack into the older woman's chest. 'I believe you owe me an apology, or is it that you don't even recognise when you have done wrong' she turned her head to get a better view of the woman's face, cool and disinterested, the superiority clear in her voice 'o-owe you?' She stammered 'are you stupid as well as ignorant? Perhaps I should make myself clearer , Apologise' she commanded._

Disappearing into the kitchen she hunkered down behind the counter trying to take back some form of control, holding back the tears choking on her breath. The conversation had only gone done hill from there.

_'I-I'm s-sorry I guess I mean it w-was an accident' she mumbled 'an accident?' She could hear the sneer in the woman's voice 'do you have these accidents often? Should I discuss this with my sister' she asked disgust evident in her tone._

Piper felt horrible. Every word Reyna had said had cut through her, reminding her she wasn't worth it. Reminded her of every teacher who had called her a disappointment, the look in her dad's face every time he got another call from Jane saying she had messed up . Again,

_Piper shook her head 'no, no look I am sorry, I'm just... This kind of thing doesn't happen to me at all usually I just today...' The woman raised an eyebrow 'today?' She prompted 'today hmm. Perhaps today you are particularly clumsy because you've been drinking? Is that it , you've been drinking, before noon' piper had stared at her in disbelief 'what! No! No no no no I haven't been drinking no it's just that...that ' she bit her lip 'you're really pretty and it was putting me off' she let out._

Percy knelt down beside her patting her back gently, whispering to her, calming her. He really was her best friend, always there for her. He had never called her useless or a disappointment.

'_You have ...feelings for me?'_

Even now, she could feel the icy cool tone cutting through her like a knife.

_'You think that's appropriate?'_

She hadn't stayed to hear the rest, she had seen Leo staring, Blondie up at the bar had overheard everything and ... She had run off.

Calming her breathing she leant against Percy , smiling weakly at him. "I'm fine, I'll go apologise and get back to work" he frowned "no, she shouldn't have said any of that, go home , I'll cover for you"

She tried to protest but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Stuffing her apron in her bag she left the building trying to ignore the stares from quite literally everyone in the room.

She didn't understand. Was it the fact that she was a girl? The fact that it was piper? Maybe Reyna thought because she worked for Hylla that... She didn't know. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, all she knew was she felt like shit and wanted to curl up into bed with the leftover pizza from her fridge and cry.

She spent the rest of her day at home. She heated the pizza and had finished it quickly enough before curling up on the sofa with her duvet watching episode after episode of anything Netflix had to offer.

* * *

><p>When she woke up it was dark. Someone was moving through the apartment. Jolting awake she peered through the dark to see the blurry shape of some teens. Before she could call out the lights flicked on to reveal Leo standing at the switch with a plastic bag , Tyson and Nico smiling at her from in front if the couch holding out their D.S and Percy Jason and Bianca stumbling about the apartment. Percy clutching at his foot, he probably stubbed it against the kitchenette she had done that often enough in the dark.<p>

Shaking her head she gave the gamer back to the boys , Nico nodded Tyson frowned but hugged her quickly before following Nico to the armchairs in the kitchen.

The others surrounded her on sofa, Leo revealing the bag to be full of bad movies and ice cream, Percy carrying a six pack of coke "couldn't get anything stronger , apparently I don't look 21" she didn't bother reminding him that he wasn't, Percy liked getting offended just do he could get sassy about it later.

The evening and night was spent pigging out with her friends, listening to Leo's bad jokes as he tried to cheer her up and eventual a MarioKart tournament which she came second to Tyson and Nico's joint first.

After a couple of texts to relevant parents they crashed with all her blankets in her living room, he sofa and coffee table pushed out of the way for a pillow fort, much to Jason and Bianca's objection - though they hadn't objected to sleeping in it or telling scary stories, and a pile of snacks, the third run they had made - Jason had been sent out and returned with Drew and Thalia all three of them carrying huge bags of food.

After a bit of sneering at her relationship issues, housing, and general hygiene and appearance, Drew had given her a quick hug ruffled her hair with a whisper of 'it'll get better' and they had crashed out in the fort.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up on a Sunday was the best. Waking up on a Sunday surrounded by your friends was better. Waking up early on as Sunday muscles sore from a hundred and fifty pound Percy Jackson lying across your stomach and a disgusting apartment to clean after a messy sleepover sucked.

The sun was streaming through her window and she could hear someone knocking on her door. Sighing she shimmied out from under her friends and stumbled to the door, blinking in the early morning light.

Straightening her hello kitty pyjama top she opened the door.

"Morning Kiddo"

Paul Blofis was standing in front of her, his eleven year old daughter Ella resting on his hip, legs swinging easily. Gesturing for him to come inside she cleared some mess so he could sit down. Ella abandoned her father in favour for snuggling in between a sleeping Tyson and a D.S toting Nico who just budged over for her and lifter his arm for her to crawl under. There were very few people Nico could stand, she was one of them, but there was even fewer people he let cuddle up against him, the two youngest Blofis' taking up the main part of that list.

Actually everyone had been pretty surprised when Nico had played with Ella on first meeting her. But then most people liked Ella, the eleven year old had startlingly bright red hair, bug green eyes and acted like a much younger kid.

"Coffee?" she asked as she grabbed a cup for herself. "That would be nice, it doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere any time soon"

While the coffee warmed she watched Paul from the corner of her eye, the thirty something English teacher ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair as he took a seat. If you came up with he image of a professor on a TV show, you would get a pretty accurate description of Percy's step-dad. He wore one of those brown teachers jackets with the elbow pads over a black tee shirt and jeans, his longish hair messy that early on a Sunday.

Filling the two mugs she joined Paul at her kitchen table handing him the steaming mug as she sat down.

"So" he started 'So' wasn't good, 'So' meant Percy had told him something, she didn't think Leo was one to spill her romance issues with anyone. 'So' meant I'm an adult and a teacher and I care about you and your my son's friend. 'So' meant an awkward conversation.

Wincing she nodded as she stared down into her mug sipping the far too hot coffee. She wished she had the foresight to grab some sugar but if she got up now it would look like she was avoiding the conversation and he would start trying to reassure her.

"how have you been?" he asked, could feel his eyes on me, must be one of those tricks they teach you at teacher school I mused as I looked up meeting his gaze. "I've been fine, You?" From his face he didn't believe I was fine, but what had he expected me to spill my heart and soul to him, not this early on a Sunday.

"hmm Percy and you have been single for a while" oh poor ignorant Paul. He had been trying to set Percy and I up since Rachel had broken up with Percy early last year. "Yeah well, you know Percy, he's enjoying bachelor life, stealing all my food, going clubbing with Rachel and Thanatos." Paul let out a laugh, it was testament to Percy's happy go lucky personality that his break up with Rachel had changed nothing between them, they still went out almost every night, well except that now Rachel spent their coffee meets trying to set up Percy with any cute boy they knew, all the while flirting with Piper.

She actually liked Rachel, she had been really cool about Percy coming out, and then staying friends with them, although she had made no secret of her own bisexuality flirting with girls long before she got together with Percy. Piper might have went for it, Percy had given her permission, but as cute as the red head was she wasn't really Piper's type and everyone knew the sixteen year old was just looking for some fun. And she had her eyes on a different prize.

Thinking about relationships brought back memories of last night and Reyna. Gulping her coffee she bit her lip.

"And you, are you enjoying being single?" Paul for all his openness for Ty and Nico's relationship was really looking for some grandchildren, and of course seeing as Ella was to young to bug he had his sights aimed at Leo and Percy specifically Percy as Leo just could not find a girl.

Shrugging she gulped down her remaining coffee and was saved from answering by Tyson who wandered into her kitchen with Nico and Ella for breakfast "morning dad, are you bugging Piper again?"

After helping Paul and Tyson wake up Percy and Leo, a herculean task, the god not Jason's older brother, she said goodbye to the Blofis', kicked the Di Angelo's and Graces to the curb and was surprised to find her sister stayed instead of following her girlfriend.

They cleaned in silence, shoving blankets and pillows into cupboards and take out cartons into the trash, it didn't take long to finish, wasn't even lunch time, and Drew didn't seem like she was planning on leaving. Standing awkwardly by her coach she watched Drew pacing. Her sister was scary, there was no doubting that, the way she demanded attention and respect. "Sit" the command pulled her from her thoughts, her head jerking back to find Drew had stole her favourite arm chair.

Crashing onto the couch, as far away as possible from her sister, she waited for her to start talking, it would either be an hour spent insulting her followed by a tub of ice cream or a hot-choclate with a film together or an awkward 'so' talk, which she had narrowly escaped with Paul.


	5. Chapter 5

Talking with Drew was just like she remembered. Just like talking with Silena. The rest of her family, her father and mother included, had this strange obsession with gossiping, talking, chatting. Call it what you want it didn't make it anymore endurable. Sunday morning dissapeared as the sun rose high into the sky, melting the morning frost from the window overlooking the river. Piper zoned out watching the icy water trickle down the glass, if she strained she could just hear it over Drew's occassional comments.

They had long since given up on talking. The pair hadn't all that much in common though her family seemed insistent on fixing that, 'If you would just...' was something Piper had heard a dozen times before she moved out. If you would just act more like Silena, dress more like Drew, talk more like your mother, smile more like your father. After half hour of arguing over the remote Piper had let Drew talk me into watching Teen Wolf. She had nothing against the show, and the cute girls were just that... Cute. But there was an excess of abs she couldn't understand and Drew couldn't explain, the closet she had got was murmuring something about Thalia and having shirts off, which made no sense to Piper who just nodded and pretended to get it, she did that a lot with Drew.

If she had been anyone else Piper would have given up hours ago, but as they finished the last episode of the first season she couldn't bring myself to kick Drew out. But for all her sister was a snide bitch, she was just that her sister. Besides she was the only reason Piper had been able to come out to their parents. You had to hand it to Drew she was brave. Piper's parents had adopted her before she was born, Drew was half japenese, wore make up that could be considered over the top, was considered over the top, on anyone but her. She had been come out as Bi to her adopted parents, who were surprisingly accepting, all things considered, they had taken it in their stride and hand't treated Drew any different. Really the only change was it opened a new line of questioning for them to use on Piper. The possibility that Piper might also like girls was to good to pass up, "almost like they wanted me to be gay" she had confided drunkenly to Leo on the roof of their old high school "Lucky them then huh? you're finally living up to their expectations"

Leaning back against Drew's legs trying to ignore the beeping from the older girl's phone as Thalia replied to Drew's texts. "Do you two ever stop setting?" She asked in disbelief trying to concentrate on the next twister on screen, some lizard boy was actually a lacrosse player or something. "Not sexting party planning, Thal's parents are hosting a gala tonight and we are going" Piper hummed "rather you then me, enjoy, I guess"

"We includes you, Silena is going to be there, and some of your " she paused searching for a word "friends" rolling over she eyed her older sister "couldn't help yourself could you" Drew made a non-committal sound as she continued tapping away on her smart phone "It starts at half eight and this isn't optional, I'm going to find something to where and get ready, be there" she stood uncaring that Pipers head hit the back if the sofa painfully "love you too" Piper called after her, the only reply being e slammed door.

* * *

><p>The gala was ...interesting. She had arrived at half eight at the graces family home in the wealthy suburb outside of NewYork, had the painful experience of driving past her childhood home, not bad memories but lots of images of her elder sisters and mother holding up dresses that got progressively worse for her to wear.<p>

She had unpinned the shawl thing, Drew had tossed it at her when she picked her up last minute, and handed it to the Graces butler as she came in. The start of the Gala was the usual, acknowledging acquaintances , looking for friends, the occasional check for some charity or other a wealthy housewife was running and finally she made it to the open bar.

By ten o'clock she was seeking refuge from the gala by hiding out on the roof. It wasn't so bad, Percy's birth father, who sent the Blofis' the occasional check but never showed up for anything unless it was to use his son, had ordered him to attend , so she had at least someone else to relate to.

The Di Angelo children and the Grace children were pretty cool, she like Bianca, had a go with her one summer when they were both twelve, lots of awkward kisses and embarrassing fumbling under covers at camp, but she was respectible and smart and dating the respectable and smart Jason Grace, bith of whom she loved, both of whom she'd dated, but she at these Gala's they acted far too respectable for her so after an hour she's had enough.

Their older brothers, Thanatos and Heracles were just as bad , eyeing each other up , ignoring everybody including each other and generally acting angsty. Thalia was hiding somewhere with Drew after the pair had snoozed and boozed, signed some checks and. Smiled for some photo's. Thalia did mostly because she liked Drew, and Drew's ass , and wouldn't get any if she didn't, Drew just liked the attention, until she didn't and them she disappeared.

She had flirted half heartedly with Triton, ignoring the cute blonde girlfriend and then Rachel Elizabeth Dare who was toting a pretty brunette wearing a prettier dress on one arm, Percy-She's still trying to find me a date help me Piper-Jackson on the other. Ruffled Nico's hair, out of habit and the fact that he looked lost without Tyson.

After dodging her mother and father she had smiled for a picture with her sister Silena, back in town on a break from her world tour, with Charles Beckendroff her fiancé.

As she stepped out onto the roof two guilty looking figures spun around. Zoe Nightshade, the captain of the girl's soccer team and history major spun around, her dress was being held up by pale hands from behind, her top half bare except for a bra. Artemis Grace stepped out from behind her looking worried until she spotted Piper , the coach had tons on Piper from back when she had actually taken classes at the college, the locker rooms were great for hook ups.

Artemis was wearing a rumbled midnight evening gown which she smoothed out as she stepped into the light. Though nearing thirty they woman was beautiful, most people Piper knew where beautiful though, it came with being a socialite or ex-socialite she supposed. Long auburn hair was twisted up elegantly balanced with a silver moon lily holding the look together, one arm was wrapped around Zoe's waist the other sliding the girl's dress back up and securing it, she shot a warning look at Piper.

They ignored her, the two soccer players choosing to sweep past to the stairs, as they left Piper couldn't help but shoot a remark "I assume you aren't coming out until after graduation" for the second time that day her onto reply was a slammed door.

She wasn't sure how long she was up their, not sure how long at all but e moon was high in the sky and the suburbs dark, the lights of the city flickering in the distance, when two slim toned arms slid around her waist pining her against the low wall, someone's head resting on her's, someone's breast pressing into her back "I think I was a little hard on you before" soft lips whispered into her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have opened up a Poll on Piper and who she'll end up with, I'll proably set up one for other major characters later but for not please choose who you would prefer to see her with, the poll for anybody new to using one is on my profile**

Piper trudged into Bellona's on Monday morning nursing a raging hangover. She was used to drinking, but damn did Reyna push her to her limits. She wasn't one hundred percent certain of what had happened the night before but she had bits and pieces, and a good idea of what had followed. She had woken up curled into soft skin, face buried in the older girl, no woman's, silky black hair. That wasn't unusual, she was an adult she did that, she couldn't even think of what 'that' was without blushing, all the time, or sometimes , occasionally , she wasn't a virgin, she had dated and played around with girls and guys alike, but something about last night was different, nice different, if the eight parallel scratches, four on either side of her back, were anything to go by, regardless, the older woman was good.

She shivered as she remembered the woman's words, the older womans movements, sneaking up behind her skin illuminated by the moonlight as she whispered to her before leading her away from the gal. _'__She wasn't sure how long she was up their, not sure how long at all but the moon was high in the sky and the suburbs dark, the lights of the city flickering in the distance, when two slim toned arms slid around her waist pining her against the low wall, someone's head resting on her's, someone's breast pressing into her back "I think I was a little hard on you before" soft lips whispered into her hair.'_

It was weird, waking up in someone's bed wearing someone's clothes, someone she wasn't in any sort of relationship with and never would be going by the look on Reyna's face. The older girl had nudged her awake with her foot, letting Piper lie against her for a while before she had shifted out of the bed leaving the smaller girl cold and uncomfortable. After they had both showered, separately much to her chagrin, Reyna had lent her some too big jeans, and an old sports jersey, she still hadn't figured out what sport the woman had played, or did play, but the jersey was royal purple with Camp Jupiter's Romans in gold across the front, a number 13 across the back just under the girls last name and a laurel wreath.

She had dropped her off at the diner, 'no we do not have time to stop by your place, do you even know when your own job begins?' and left her to it. Now she was stuck in uncomfortable jeans, the woman seriously worked out cause her legs were as narrow as Piper's but longer and her hips were wider, Percy had stumbled in a half hour late, still in his dress clothes from the night before, muttered something about sex, brother, fathers and Piper's jeans before lending her the silk blue tie, the one his father ad insisted her wear the night before, to use as a belt.

"Soooo" he drawled as he set to the kitchen, sparing her a glance through the hatch from his domain 'no piper you are not coming into the kitchen not after last time', "Tel me all about it, I saw you leaving the gala with hot shit Arellano , thought she hated you and stuff"

Ignoring him she wiped down the counter, something she did all the time but never seemed to be actually clean. "Awww, what? One night stand? She fucked you and doesn't want to see you or what? You can tell me" Apart from a holler of "Language Jackson, get back to work you to" Hylla and Kinzie left them to it, although to be honest they probably weren't in better shape all things considered, Piper was sure she had spotted them at the gala, giggling with each other drinking pink champagne like they were half decade younger.

"We spent the night together and it's over, no spark" she commented after the pause had gotten cool, it was a lie, if she was offered to spend the rest of her life in bed with the older woman she would sign up no questions asked. "I'm glad to hear that" a soft Californian accent cut in, "because I would hate to think you were taken" She spun around to find Blondie leaning up against the counter, a tight grey blouse that was obviously silk to someone with Piper's experience, by which she meant years of living with, her sisters and parents, otherwise known as clothes snobs, leaving little to Piper's imagination. " So, seeing as you aren't taken would you come for a coffee with me? When your shift is over?"

Gulping she let her eyes flit over the girls easy smile, intelligent grey eyes, and smooth Californian tan. She remembered Reyna suddenly, _'dark eyes bright smile nothing short of sultry as she slid Piper's-'_ No no no another image of the woman appeared _'Reyna stared down at her voice cool, one eyebrow raised in contempt' _

Mouth dry, Piper swallowed hard, Reyna hadn't done anything this morning to show she wanted to continue what she had started, anything but actually _' Reyna nudged her, "your stop" she looked up at the older woman "you aren't coming with?" she asked hopefully, "no I have better things to do, more important things", she tilted her head, gesturing for Piper to get out, eyes dark , cold and disinterested.'_

Reyna's hot and cold personality was disorientating, and as awesome as her accent was, and her ability in bed, Piper wasn't sure she was worth waiting for, here though her crush was asking her out, face honest and enthusiastic, cute smile endearing, her cheeks dusted pink.

"You know what blondie? I think I'll take you up on that, how about say half one outside, we can figure out where to go then?" The other girl stiffened "Blondie?" She asked a strange tone to her voice "You never told me you name and besides I like blondes and well you know what they say"

"Annabeth," she spoke softly, " my name is annabeth, " her voice was slightly cooler now "and what exactly do they say" she asked suspicion evident in her voic. Piper hesitated then plouhed aead because really she was sure Percy and his frying pan would come help her out if Annabeth turned into a ragin maniac, "Uh? if the shoe fits" she answered watching the girl visibly relax, a bright smile gracing her features "You may have possibly have made my day" she declared grinning ad Piper. "Really?" she asked unsure "for calling you a blonde?"

Annabeth shrugged "You didn't say my hair meant I was stupid or easy to get into bed or anything so right now you are my favourite person" Piper smiled back trying to ignore the way her gut clenched and her fists curled into fists at her side , how could anybody call the beautiful intelligent woman across from her stupid? Or easy? This caused a giggle to free itself from Piper's lips. Annabeth cocked her face to the side "something funny?"

Piper shrugged "Just the idea that you might be easy to get into bed, it's not like I've been crushing on you for the past forever" Annabeth beamed, the pink blush returning to her cheeks "you have? Because I thought you were pretty cute but then you never payed any real attention and how cold I know if you liked girls, I normally think these things through a lot more but when I heard you talking about the gala and that eh 'girl' you slept with I just went for it, lucky huh?" The way Annabeth babbled on made her smile, so the blonde had liked her too, that certainly cheered her up, who needed hot Porto Ricans anyway?

"Well I have to get back to work but em here" she scribbled down her number on the back of a napkin handing it to the other girl , "see you at half past?" she asked. Annabeth shot her a grin, "only if I don't see you first"

With that the girl stood back from the counter, her full height was almost a head taller then Piper, only a couple of inches off Reyna, and turned around, giving Piper a great view as she walked away. Cute girls, Piper decided, should not be allowed to swing their hip, it was far too provocative.

**Okay thanks for the reviews and her for you who asked for more Annabeth happy holidays. **

**Quick question, what should Annabeth be working as or studying for? **


	7. Chapter 7

She spent the next couple of hours trying to work. Which completely flopped out when Kinzie and Hylla eventually made an appearance from the back room just to jeer about her relationship issues.

"My sister though? I mean really Piper" Hylla had insisted they have a group meeting, so now the gang who consisted of Hylla, Kinzie, Percy, Piper and Heracles, where sitting cross legged on the floor in the kitchen telling stories, they had left the new kid Chris on the counter , so far he hadn't burnt anything down yet.

"Well I think the blonde girl's pretty cute and she's an architect or something" Heracles commented brushing his fingers through Percy's curls, choosing to ignore the mewling noises that Percy was making , I mean it was a kitchen , she flopped backwards "for one I refuse to accept dating advice from a twenty four year old virgin and also ... She's interning at H. between studying, she's finishing up her degree next year,"

Heracles shot her a unconcerned look "So she is an architect then" Percy stopped wriggling to sit up leaning against the man's chest "can we get back to how you know all of this, I mean I've been friends with Annabeth since we were twelve and I didn't know all of that"

Piper shot him a disgusted look "hoe can you be friends with someone so so so... Uh and not tell me! And well... When you see someone almost everyday in here you see bits and pieces"

Kinzie snorted and raised an eyebrow "right. Anyway before this foes any further I think I should point out that- For gods sale Perseus get off him off" she screeched standing up to drag Percy off Heracles.

Hylla made a soft noise gesturing for Kinzie to get back to cuddling, "okay then so I'm not the only one with issues" Piper shot the boys a look "don't you have a thing for Thanatos?" She asked as she reached behind her opening the cupboard under the sink and pulling out a couple of bottles and glasses.

"No alcohol at work" Hylla protested grabbing one of the bottles. "Says she as she drinks it all down" Heracles laughed "and no, I thought I did but last night was very... Eye opening" Percy grinned at him from across the circle "Uhuh that was soo funny " he grinned and leant in for a high five, only to be jerked back by Kinzie "I moved you for a reason, circle time is only for good kiddos, or should I swap you and Rodriguez outside?"

"Nooo. Don't kick me out of circle time!" Percy whined "I need to grouch about my parents and sex life" Hylla shot Piper a look "don't you just love Mondays?" She beamed looking all around the circle.

"We can't add Chris to circle time, he's dating Clareisse LaRue he doesn't need circle time" Heracles pointed out glancing out through the hatch at the other boy "yeah and no parent issues, he's got like a billion half siblings and is cool with it, I mean isn't Hermes what's his name his dad?" Percy asked slugging from a unlabelled bottle of something pink and bubbly, "hmm the owner of Mercury towers? " Piper agreed.

"So back to last night? What exactly happened?" Hylla asked pouring for herself and Kinzie. Piper shrugged "went home with your sister, got abandoned here this morning and got asked out " Kinzie laughed "Uhuh like its that easy, we have met Rey you know"

"Oh yeah I went to summer camp with her once years ago, she's a total babe and her and Jason... " Percy grinned "can we not talk about my little brother getting it, please " Heracles pleased "it's too early for the nausea"

Hylla frowned "Sorry Kid my sisters got-" Percy cut her off with "abandonment issues", "relationship issues"Kinzie offered "attachment issues" Heracles added, Hylla sighed and downed the rest of her glass, "I was going to say 'a past' but whatever"

Heracles frowned "yeah like everyone" Piper shot him a rueful look "hey your alright? Okay?"

"Yeah Thanatos didn't know what he had" Kinzie interjected , "and you have me now" Percy finished.

Hylla laughed softly "we really need to stop drinkkin'" she tried to say slurring the end.

(...)

By half one, the others had reached the touchy feely level of drunkenness and Piper's head was buzzing softly. They had spent the last couple of hours crouching and flirting, drinking and filling each other in on everything that had happened since the last circle time (Mondays mornings at Bellona's were the best, last week they had covered why not to date a Di Angelo, Heracles and Kinzie had been very open with the details.)

Actually it had been pretty useful, apparently Hylla had dated an architect student back in the day and had been in the same position as Piper, she had disappeared into her office and came back with a dusty box full of notes on angles and curves, bridges and support systems and a few puns and jokes scribbled among textbooks. "All you need to survive, mine was a guy so you'll need to tweet, tween, tweeek " she finally managed "some of the jokes"

Kinzie grinned "I got her from the architect guy, try flirty eyes , everybody loves flirty eyes"

So at half one she was waiting outside Bellona's in far too skinny purple jeans from a designer she didn't recognise _'really Piper anybody who is anybody wears Mershell Jeans..._' and a band tee that hung wide over her shoulders 'can't look to dressed up Pipes' over another designer's ( she didn't recognise ) silver strap top, v-back of course (she hadn't known they made them _'give the girl something to look at_' courtesy of Drew and her belief in fashion and showing off and she quotes_ 'just the right amount of skin_'

By quarter to two she was sure that Blondie had ditched her. Leaning back against the cool stone wall she checked her watch for the hundredth time that day '1:47' and sighed.

It wasn't like she hadn't been ditched before, you really couldn't get through high school without that happening at least once, but Annabeth had looked honest and seemed to actually like her, as apprised to the usual who would just spend whatever time they were together staring at her boobs.

Frowning slightly she tugged at the hem of her tee. It was black, with GreenDay emblazoned across it in green, not the music she usually listened to, occasionally she went through phases, and it certainly handy come from her wardrobe, she guessed it was one of Thalia's she was really into the punk stuff, she was surprised Drew had managed to part the soccer player from one of her beloved band tee's.

By five to two she was going to head inside when she spotted a blonde figure running toward her, hair flying loose clothes rumpled.

Annabeth stopped right beside her, went to say something before leaning forward against the wall, having obvious trouble with breathing.

Patting her back gently Piper waited until she was alright, or semi alright. Once she was breathing she looked up at Piper and beamed "you waited"

"Uh yeah, for you course pretty girl" she decided to leave out the part where she was literally about to leave for her lunch. "Sorry, I got dragged into a meeting, I ran all the way here" Piper gawked "from Goldmens? That's like eight blocks away!" Annabeth shrugged "used to it, We did a lot of running at summer camp"

(...)

It turned out Piper and Annabeth had a lot in common. Well not a lot.

Annabeth was a genius, she had graduated early, gotten a full scholarship to NYU and had been offered a place to work at Goldmens after she finished up next year.

_'I'm not so sure I'll take it, there are so many things I want to do; visit Europe mostly, learn to cook...'_

Piper on the other hand was a college dropout

'_I liked their music programme really but I was always just 'Aphrod_ite and Tristan's kid' people expected me to follow them into fame anyways...'

She worked full time at Bellona's and had an inconsistent string of failed relationships.

Annabeth had dated Percy for a year when she was sixteen 'w_e were always better friends though... Dating was just like dating the twins' 'huh?' 'Younger brothers' h_ad met Reyna_ 'seriously your...joking' _at this military camp Percy was at for a year, and had hit it off immediately, dated until just after annabeth a twentieth when Reyna had graduated and moved out to Washington or somewhere.

'_If it wasn't for the Greek roman thing...I might have moved with her, gotten a transfer' 'Wait CHB?!'_

So they had Percy and Reyna in common, both new lots of people at the college and had gone to CHB.

She had joined the year Annabeth had dropped out, the year Annabeth started dating Reyna, and Percg had never told her about his 'other' best friend.

'I feel like a dirty secret' 'you are a dirty secret'


	8. Chapter 8

**Short update because I only updated yesterday and it's the last day of school, Saturday lessons... :( , and I probably won't be updating over the holidays As I've said before please use the pole on my profile ! Enjoy !**

Piper's experience with dating was as follows; meet, greet, fuck, kiss, drop. This formula differed slightly over the time she actually spent with the people and the type of person they were, but her experience was solid and she had never been wrong, until Annabeth, and she had thought that it was the best way to enjoy another person, until Annabeth. Clearly she had been 'dating' the wrong people.

After their date officially started, apparently the jokes and jabs as they got to know each other outside Bellona's didn't count, Annabeth showed her to her favourite coffee house in New York, a tiny place called Minerva's.

She could see why Annabeth liked the place, it seemed to eventuate the woman's personality perfectly. It was basically a bookshop, the whole back half of the room covered in second hand copies of more books then Piper had ever owned, not that she was much of a reader but there was that trimester when her middle school introduced book bingo, who wouldn't read for take away pizza?

The front, by the open window that was filled with artistic set ups of the owners favourite scenes from books that ranged from classics and plays to some that even Piper recognised , so she was a bit of a Harry Potter buff but really how could anybody forget Dobby's death.

To her eternal embarrassment she had teared up slightly though that might have been in her favour because Annabeth had shot her an approving smile as she dragged her towards one of the cutesy café tables.

They had ordered, ginger and honey tea for Annabeth , hot chocolate with mini marshmallows for Piper, and sat in a companionable silence sipping their drinks. Piper hadn't even realised a silence could be companionable, most silences she was part of where just awkward and uncomfortable.

_'They drove in silence from the Gala, Reyna's hands gripping the steering wheel , her knuckles white, probably regretting the kissing and touching in the shadows on the roof. She couldn't think of anything to say, just picking at the hem of her outfit, she really had tried to dress up and now she just felt childish, while glancing uneasily at Reyna out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't do this. Reyna was unearthly beautiful, with her long thick hair and perfect skin, she was way out of her league, the kind of girl who was on student council and dropped comment's about clothing choices back in high school. Cold, distant, aloof._

_Of course none of that mattered when they got back to Reyna's apartment, she was pinned viciously against the wall, and leaned forward slightly barely preparing for the bruising kiss, Reyna pulled her apart, taking all her anger out, biting and scratching kissing and sucking. Piper was caught between pain and pleasure, it was...'_

The complete opposite of her time with Annabeth. When they finished their drinks, Piper had finished first and had felt like a slob as she watched Annabeth sip her tea like a lady, occasionally adding another teaspoon of honey from the small ceramic pot. By the time she finished the honey was all gone, Piper didn't know if that was the usual or if Annabeth just had a really sweet tooth. She had a sudden urge to find out, to ask her who the real Blondie was, not just bits of stories from Annabeth herself and the gang back at Bellona's.

Drinks done they began a slightly awkward, but in know way uncomfortable, game of twenty questions that involved more flirting then strictly necessary, surprisingly it was Annabeth who pulled the puns and jokes, laughing softly with Piper as she joked about there answers and shot the younger teen flirty eyes. Damn but Kinzie was right, who didn't love flirty eyes.

Twenty questions turned into smiling and joking and just ... Talking. Like they had known each other all their lives and yeah it was cheesy but Piper wished she had. She wished she had been there when Annabeth had run away from home,

_'Yeah I met Thalia, You know Jupiter Grace's daughter... And Luke Castellen... Yeah the human rights activist ... Yeah he's being held in the ashpodel detention facility...'_

Had been there when she got back, to hug her and hang out. It was stupid but it didn't stop her wishing she was there to fight off the spiders and the nightmares, to be Annabeth's knight in shining armour.

She had never felt so at ease with someone she was dating.

By the time they had finished talking the sun was going down and Athen, the shop's owner was shooing them out. After agreeing on another date Annabeth dropped Piper off at her own apartment, the blonde beauty drove a moped which was both adorable and awesome, and then kissed her goodnight on the cheek.

Piper wasn't one for going slow, never had been, but there was something about Annabeth that was telling her not to rush. That made her want to step back and figure her it. She was a puzzle, and one that Piper was willing to solve.

**how do you think Piper and Annabeth's relationship is going? Is it realistic should I move thigs along faster? **

**As as always thanks for reading and please review. And thank you for those of you who reviewed, I'm one of those authors who gets two reviews and is ecstatic so thanks for cjeerkng me up during my eonter exams.**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I have posted a one shot about Nico and Tyson, a spin off of BELLONA's, so feel free to take a look, sorry this isn't an update :) happy holidays!


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week passes in a blur of activity. If she wasn't at Bellona's or driving equipment up to the college for Kinzie and _Hylla, '"yes you can use the truck for ... Look I don't want to know but you're to help drive the equipment over for the ball" Kinzie said still not handing the keys over "but I swear if anything goes missing or breaks..."' _She was with Annabeth.

She still couldn't believe that it had only been a week, or had already been a week. Time was warped with that girl. They still hadn't gotten anywhere near a bed, although Piper had managed a bit more than kissing in the dark of Annabeth's apartment while they watched bad movie after bad movie laughing together at the bad punchlines and snuggling up under Annabeth's grey comforter on her insanely large couch '…_"you sure your a student ... Bloody hell Blondie what are you dealing I want in on this cash"...'_

Friday the twenty third arrived bringing with it more snow, Christmas week had swept in and with it a torrent of snow and frost. The city had almost been brought to a standstill with most major roads glistening with frost and dangerous to drive, the streets were icy to a point where Piper had to abandon her bike and catch a lift from Paul in the mornings, damn he left for work early, it might have been the only week Piper was early to work.

Standing in the Theseus hall of the English department she had to admire the room. Her parents had dragged her to every party, gala and ball they had attended from a young age, so she was well versed in all the finery and delicacy that came with the festivities of the upper edge. But this was something else.

Everything was set out to perfection. The string quartet setting up in the _'… "nortwest corner , no , gah girl , I said northwest not ... Careful with that cello it's a one of kind piece had carved by-"...' _Had the most ridiculously exquisite instruments, though she didn't care for their attitude their instruments were pretty fine, the edges gilded gold , the carving... Well she was somewhat regretting abandoning her violin back when she was a kid, though she was still convinced the guitar was the better instrument she just needed to get her's tuned and she could go back to playing... Maybe serenade Annabeth? She seemed like the kind of girl who'd like that?

Shifting from one foot to another awkwardly tugging at the bottom of her far too short cocktail dress with one hand while she waited around for the ball to begin. It was only seven in the evening and whilst the ball officially began at eight it wouldn't really start till nine or later, as always, she was standing around early because there was always eager college freshmen who arrived early and in Kinzie's words_ 'they need something cute to look at.' _

She wasn't entirely a sure how she felt about that. She had a girlfriend now, didn't she? A week of cuddling and dates meant they were together? She wasn't sure about anything when it came to Annabeth for all she knew she's been friend zoned or something. Since she had first gone on her date with the beautiful blonde she had found her perspective had changed.

A week ago if you asked her to flirt with freshmen in a dress that showed off more skin than it covered she would have been over with the spotty nineteen year old straddling ones lap, fluttering eyelashes at another smiling and touching. She was good at that. Of course she was it was in the family wasn't it? Pretending. Pretending to care, to have a thing for the teens her age and over , younger even , if some siblings turns up. She wouldn't have questioned the makeup that she was wearing, smoky and seductive a Drew speciality, the high shoes or the push-up bra, Annabeth was making things weird, changing things. She was making Piper think things threw and she wasn't entirely sure she liked it.

The ball finally started up around half nine, the room filled with couples young and old moving across the floor to the soft classical music, hips swinging heads nestled on shoulders, it was like a scene from a movie come to life. Her mouth was hurting slightly from the fake too bright smiles she had to plaster across her face as she explained to random guys she wasn't interested, old friends that '_yes she was perfectly happy working shifts at unholy hours in a strange diner/bar and no she didn't need any cash of help getting a more "appropriate" job'_

By the time ten o'clock came around she had run through eight trays of champagne and had successfully dodged her parents, dancing with different people she acknowledged, her dad sporting a rather buxom blonde who couldn't have been much older than Drew and her mother a young man with a chest so defined she could see it through his dress shirt, he looked like a Neanderthal and the blonde like a moron. Her parents really could choose 'em.

By eleven o'clock most of the more senior member of the college , professors, governors and their associates all at least fifty five, and the music had picked up a slightly faster beat, the string quartet had retired to the drawing room to play for those few who had been invited back to the deans quarters for ... Whatever old people did when they were alone, nothing interesting probably.

It took her a moment to realise someone was calling her name, looking around se spotted Hylla gesturing madly, mouthing something at Piper. Peering through the crowd of people she tried to read the older woman's lips. "Torn? Town? Thorn? Oh Turn.." She muttered to herself as she tried to decode the woman's frantic gesturing. Something turn around... Something turn around.

Shrugging she shot her a thumbs up and a bright smile to let her know the message had sunk in and turned around to see what Hylla wanted her to see.

"don't turn around" she whispered to herself as the message sunk in and she saw what the Woman had been trying to get her away from. Reyna was leaning against a marble pillar a haute couture gown made of tight indigo silk hugging her curves, a gold chain belt hanging low against her hips, drawing Pipers gaze. A glass of champagne, half full, was resting loosely between two fingers as she spoke in a low voice, too softly for Piper to hear above the noise of the ball, to another woman, her free hand resting low against the other woman's hip, moving in slow circles closer to her ass whispering softly as they moved close to each other.

All Piper could see of the woman were her honey blonde curls piled in a twist on the top of her head, a long neck of smooth skin, bare shoulders and the back of a scarlet gown that held tight to her body before fishtailing around the woman's ankles like a Hollywood actress from the golden age had stepped off the red carpet.

She let her gaze flicker to Reyna, trying to ignore the jealousy in her gut, she had a girlfriend now she reminded herself, their eyes met, a spark of interest danced across the older woman's obsidian gaze. She must have said something to the blonde because a slight incline of her head and the two woman turned fully to look at her, she barely had time to register that the blonde was Annabeth before she was twisting through the crowd fury coiling in the pit of her stomach as she tried to escape the college grounds before she did something she did t mean.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth glared at Reyna "get your hand off my ass" of course the woman just shot her a flirtatious smile "I've got a girlfriend!" That got a respond from her, hurt flashed across her face before she schooled her features "oh? Who?" She asked letting her hand slip back to Annabeth's hip. It was better than nothing, so with a sigh of relief she chose to ignore the hand.

"What's it to you?" She bit out letting her eyes flit to Piper, she had been avoiding her since she arrived, mostly because they hadn't discussed their families yet and she really didn't need to tell Piper that her mother was the Athena Grey, she would think...

She didn't know but she probably wouldn't take it well, Piper was well grounded, just a kid from New York she didn't need to know her girlfriends mom was a multimillionaire architectural genius, besides the obvious difference in social status - she didn't know how Piper would deal, whether she would even care, there was the fact that she might think Annabeth was using her mothers name to get her grades and her internship.

Her gaze fell back to Reyna who grinned devilishly, she had f course noticed. Trying not to think about the way the short dress clung to Piper's hips or the smoky shadows someone had painted all around her eyes, she pressed a hand to Reyna's chest "no whatever it is no!" She hissed trying not to draw attention to her.

Reyna's fell down to her ass squeezing slightly as she grinned eyes bright. "It would seem my ex's are finding comfort in each others arms" she turned to look at Piper ignoring Annabeth's desperate attempts to pull her gaze back. "Fitting don't you think"

Turning to leave, hopefully to grab Piper to talk, she caught Piper's eyes, the girl stared back at her hurt flitting across her face before she gritted her teeth and fled the ballroom. Shooting a glare at Reyna she swore under her breath "fucking ... Ahh can't you get over your fucking relationship issues for once and stop being suck a Bitch? So fucking what your daddy was mean everyone's parents are messed up somehow!"

Taking a a deep breath she registered the hurt in her friend and ex lovers eyes "I- Rey I didn't ... I didn't mean it to come out like that" she reached out a hand to brush against her cheek like she used to, Reyna stopped her pulling back just before their skin touched. Eyes wide she searched Reyna's face for something, anything.

"You know maybe your right" she snarled venom dripping from her words as she regained her composure "maybe I should just get over it! As thoughtful and caring as ever Chase, of course I shouldn't have expected anything better from the biggest fucking-" she stopped talking as Hylla and Kinzie stepped in between them "sorry if we're interrupting" the shorter girl smiled not looking sorry at all "Hylla and I just wanted a word"

"Fucking great, look I don't have time for this , scold your sister if you like Arelleno but I have a relationship to fix" turning to leave she was jerked back by Hylla grabbing her shoulder. The he two women steered Annabeth and Reyna towards the kitchens and away form the ball. "Sit" Hylla commanded leaning back against the counter.

Feeling like a scolded child who had just been caught scrapping in the school yard she gingerly sat down on the edge of a wooden chair not meeting Reyna's eyes she let her gaze flitter around the kitchen that looked like it hadn't been re done since the fifties. While Hylla and Kinzie lectured them she began drawing up plans in her mind for a more modern kitchen for the college, or the Theseus wing at any rate.

She hadn't done much work on kitchens, nor had her minimal work in the culinary end of architecture expanded to a work area so large or one that would be used in a manner as this one should, she imagined it was only opened for balls and soirées, really only used when the college were hosting.

Deciding on a stainless steel basis and working through she envisioned long counters sparkling and clean, magnetised strips - industrial strength of course - to hold up blades and other utensils, she started drawing up more storage when Hylla's snapping fingers drew her from her plans. "What have you got to say for yourself?" She asked looking thoroughly pissed "you toy with my employee keying and playing around pulling at her heart, the pair of you are as bad as each other and then you have the audacity to abandon her , what is this? Some sick game?" She hissed "both of you are going to go an apologise and both of you are to leave her alone, if I see either of you snooping around or catch wind from anyone that you are Pershing a relationship with Piper then so help me I will make you regret it , Have I made myself clear?"

"Don't you think you're being a little over the top?" Reyna asked, "that's hardly fair she was toying with me and Piper , I had no intentions of-" Annabeth whined "I said, Do I make myself clear" Hylla's reiterated her eyes burning. She felt Reyna sink further into her chair beside her "crystal" she agreed her words coming off slightly more high pitched than usual, Reyna's response was similar her usually confident voice squeaky as she repeated Annabeth's word.

With a nod and a jerk of her head Hylla dismissed them with a last warning glance she disappeared from the kitchen leaving he pair alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up so early in the morning was torture. With her head pounding and her eyes blurry, trying to adjust to the early morning sunshine streaming in through the unrecognisable curtains.

She stretched out, the sheets falling from her body even as se blinked the sleep away she could tell the room was empty. Leaning in against the other side of the bed she could feel the warmth and faint outline if another body, and of course the unfamiliar room and the sound of a shower running. Awesome detective work. She had slept with someone. Last night. But she had a girlf- no no ever mind nope no. She wasn't even going there. Not when she was lying naked on fresh white cotton sheets, awaiting a hopefully beautiful lover to return from their shower. Rather than taking her usual option and disappearing she lay back on the bed sighing softly as she relaxed.

Years of clothe fittings and Spa dates with her mother and sisters had her comfortable in her own skin. Where she might once have worried over the freckles across her right hip, those were new... She actually couldn't believe she had freckled in the early morning sun. Screw sleeping naked. Who left curtains open. Jerking her body over so she could more closely inspect the freckles she squinted screwing her face up some as she poked the patterned flesh.

A soft cough alerted her to someone's presence and she turned to find...

"No"

The redhead leant against the frame of the door one eyebrow raised

"no?"

She asked curiously . It didn't take a genius to notice that the shower was still on.

"No, no Red, no we ... No" she finished somewhat weakly.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood before her with her 'save the panda's' T-shirt hanging down to mid thigh clean, clearly freshly ironed, denim jeans and a mug of something steaming in her free hand.

"If it helps-" she started but Piper cut her off with a look.

Rolling over she grumbled softly to herself as she swung her legs out of bed, successfully tangling her ankles in the silken comforter thrashing she tried to escape only to make more of a mess dragging the sheets and a pillow into her prison.

Evidently no matter how thick and cloud like the creamy carpet looked it didn't do very much to protect her shoulder as she slammed into the floor.

"Hard wood under there" the other girl commented "my father wanted a dark wood effect, I suppose I should be glad I added the carpets"

The fight drained from her and out of embarrassment and pure hopelessness she buried her head down onto the sheets and burrowed down worming her way into a Piper burrito.

A soft hand found her uncovered hip, apparently a tangle of sheets didn't make the best hidey-hole and a grumpy Piper wasn't enough to scare off R.E.D.

The girl ran her fingers up and down the patch of bare skin murmuring words Piper couldn't make out occasionally changing direction massaging circles and tracing invisible patterns.

She wasn't sure how long they sat there but Rachel was calming enough that by the time she stopped massaging Piper was curled up in her arms sobbing and choking out her story, about Annabeth and Reyna and everything being so screwed up.

"Well..." She started caressing the back of pipers head as Piper hiccuped softly and the last of her sobs dispersed "what I was going to say when you decided to play at being an adorable growls kitty-"

Pipers head jerked up either from surprise, indignation or both . "I wasn't a growly kitty and it wasn't adorable I was scary"

Rachel hummed in agreement "sure you were kitten" her hand fell back to Piper head fingers gently combing knots from her hair "just terrifying" Piper pouted but didn't say anything instead she just relished the feeling of her friend's fingers brushing through he hair.

"What I was about to say before I was interrupted was that I found you near my art showing, you had obviously had a couple too many and I took you home, this is my room my roommates can corroborate with me if you don't believe me but Piper" she let out a sigh "I didn't take advantage of you, not after everything , I..." She trailed off looking down at Piper her fingers paused massaging the smaller girls scalp as she leant down to press a soft kiss to the Cherokee's temple "I would like this" she gestured "us to be an option"


End file.
